Various sensors are installed in our surrounding environment, measurement data of the sensor is transmitted to a server device (or a device main body), and the measurement data is analyzed in the server device. Machinery installed in the surrounding environment is controlled based on an analysis result.
Power consumption increases when the number of measure and data transmission times is increased in the sensor. For example, in the case that a sensor is operated by battery power, a life of the battery is shortened when the number of measure and data transmission times is increased, and it is necessary to frequently change the battery. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-98809 discloses a sensor device that can decrease the power consumption.
Specifically, the sensor device includes a sensor unit and a controller, plural power supply routes are provided from a power supply to the sensor unit and the controller, and the sensor device can switch between the power supply routes according to an operating state of the sensor unit. The power supply route is switched to a route in which the power is supplied through a DC converter in an operating mode in which current consumption becomes relatively large, and the power supply route is switched to a route in which the power supply is directly connected to a load to supply the power in the operating mode in which current consumption becomes relatively small.